Being Jane
by randumb
Summary: If you asked Demetri what Jane was good at, he'd say denial. If you asked Jane what Demetri was good at, she'd say being a pervert.
1. Pervs and Planes

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, this is in Jane's POV, and I'm sorry if everybody seems OOC to you :( Also the title is Being Jane because there's a movie called Becoming Jane about Jane Austen and also my friend's story is called Winning Jane. Check it out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

It was a long way home to Italy from the Olympic Peninsula. Even though I reached higher speeds walking than was thought capable of a human, my mind was faster than most mortal's minds, too. In other words - this vampire had a lot of time to do nothing but walk, think, and occasionally breathe if I was really bored.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned to see that my twin, Alec, had a grim expression on his pale face. Of course, like me, he was hoping for some action in the battle grounds we were heading away from.

If it weren't for that brat Bella, I would be spending my time celebrating our control over the Olympic coven rather than sulking and wishing her dead. Her stupid mind could apparently stretch and hold others in it so that we could play no mind tricks on them. I was still sore from trying to knock out the members of her family, even though I knew it was useless. I just wanted to hurt them so much…

Oh well, that's all over now. My supernatural talent had the power to make people feel pain in their minds- no physical harm done- so I didn't stand a chance at hurting them like I wanted to, no matter how hard I tried.

I rubbed at my temples as Alec murmured, "Wow, I never thought I would see the day when the _Volturi _surrendered." I didn't tell my head to, but I found myself nodding in agreement. It wasn't like the Volturi, the royal throne I guarded, had ever backed down from a challenge before. Of course, this was different than most wars since we've never been at a disadvantage.

I pulled my hands away from my head and took deep breaths. With all the pain and sorrow draining away from me, I could be a normal pers- vampire. However you could be normal being a freak I'll never know, but war-like was not in my description. In truth, I was normally a fun-loving, carefree immortal.

I suddenly lost all desire to kill my enemies (hint hint on enemies, nothing about allies) and turned to Alec to grin. We were at the airport. Most people think we wouldn't need to ride an airplane to get anywhere, but honestly we're not Jesus. We can't walk on water and we don't have wings so how are we supposed to get anywhere over seas? I guess swimming, but I really cannot stand big bodies of water. It's a childhood fear that I've never been able to get over.

The ancient, Aro, quickly and smoothly got us on the next flight to Italy and sooner than I would've expected (since let's face it - _humans_ were the ones piloting) we were in the air. The only reason I know this is because Demetri sat beside me and declared when we were high enough to tell. Otherwise I wouldn't have noticed. I was too busy staring at the guy on the other side of me, Felix. He was so gorgeous. Beautiful. Perfect. I'm not saying that none of the other vampires were, but when it came to the nitty-gritty, Felix's tall height and vast array of muscles drew me in. Height was always a biggy (pun not intended) for me since I was so short. I loved tall guys. Tall dark and handsome was my type, what more could I say? Minus the dark part since our skin is so pale, he was my perfect dream guy.

It was so obvious my crush on Felix, but I guess he chose to ignore it because I've never known a vampire to be oblivious to something even squirrels could probably tell. On the other hand, Demetri came full out to me about my crush.

"You know he doesn't like you, so why do you even try?" he blurted out. I could hear Alec in the seat behind me laughing his head off. Oh joy, another bombardment from Mr. Annoying- and I don't mean Alec.

"You know _I_ don't like _you_, so why do _you_ even try?" I counteracted, battle mode quickly returning.

"Ah, but you will some day," he said, his voice loud enough for everybody in the first class section to hear.

"Maybe in your dreams," I flung back.

Seeing his opportunity to be perverted, he took it. "Look, I'm just saying that when you get rejected, you can have my shoulder to cry on. Heck you can have any part of me you like!"

"That's it!" I shrieked, summoning my power to hurt him. I concentrated so hard on just the wanting to cause him pain, that I think I hit him a little too hard. He cried in agony and would've fallen to the floor if he didn't have his seatbelt on.

"You are such a perv!" I screamed. Almost at the moment I said it, I regretted it. All the humans were staring at me, wondering how I could cause so much pain to this guy when nobody even saw me move. I smiled sheepishly and I'm sure that my face would be a bright red color if there were any blood left in me.

From across the aisle I could hear Aro say, "I knew it wasn't a good idea to put them together." I tried to ignore them the best I could and never turned around to see their physiognomy, no matter how tempting it was.

Now that Demetri's head was between his knees, I could see out the window. I looked at the clouds, imagining I saw shapes such as flowers, an anvil, a pair of shoes, and a bird. After a while of that, I got bored. I didn't know how some vampires counted by decades, I could barely last minutes.

All of a sudden the plane made a sharp turn and Demetri's head landed in my lap. Oh joy, just what I needed. That was sarcasm, for those of you who can't tell. I'm not the best person for sarcasm. So anyway, I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to determine if he was conscious or not, or at least that was the reason I told myself. After determining him conscious, I tried to shove his head off me, but it felt as hard as bricks, especially after draining my energy knocking him out. I couldn't help but curse that he was such a strong fighter and wouldn't quit. No matter what.

I turned my head around to see Alec googly-eyed over that Renata girl. She and I both worked to help Aro specifically, but we weren't that close. I couldn't even tell you what her favorite color was. "Alec, can you please do something to get _him_ off me?" I pleaded.

"But why? You guys look so good together." he responded just to irk me. Obviously nobody was going to help me if my brother wouldn't. I stuck my tongue out at him and he copied, doing the same thing. It's something we've done since we were toddlers. How I miss the old days where fairytales stayed on the page and nightmares stayed in my dreams.

I was disrupted from this thought when I felt a slight movement on my thigh. It was the tiniest move anybody could ever make, but that one turn of the corner of his mouth into a smile killed me knowing that I couldn't get his freaking head off of me.

This plane ride wasn't very fun. At least, not for me. At that moment the flight attendant passed by, trying to serve champagne to all the adults in the first class section. Since I was only a teenager when I became immortal, I wasn't offered any. But Felix was. He gently declined and I was offered some soda. I accepted, a plan forming.

A long minute later, the attendant passed the coke over to me and after she left I dumped the coke into Demetri's mouth. He straightened up right away and spit it out all over me.

"Ewwww!" we both cried simultaneously. He because human food (or in this case drink) tastes like dirt, and I because now I had Demetri germs all over me. And coke, which I might add is a very sticky substance.

"What is that crap?" he asked as I unbuckled the seatbelt to get to the bathroom and wash the coke/spit substance off me.

"Coke," was the one word response I gave as I put on a disgusted look and opened the bathroom door. With an extra strong nose, the bathroom smelled extra stinky. I'm not even going to say how bad it smelled because I can't find a word in my vocabulary to describe it. Luckily, vampires don't have to breathe so I wouldn't have to smell it if I didn't breathe.

With that problem solved, I stared in the mirror at the huge wet spot on my jeans. It looked like I had an accident from the place where it was. I stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth and got started at cleaning. I wet one of those cheap looking brown paper towels and started scraping it at the wet spot, making it even more wet. Drying it didn't work so well, but at least I wasn't sticky anymore.

Just then I heard someone knock on the door. "Just a minute!" I called. After all, it was probably some human wanting a rest break.

"It's me," the someone called and I instinctively recognized it as Felix. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Demetri can be a handful sometimes," he called through the door. My heart leapt, at least I hope so because I know I felt something in that area. 'Why would he come and help me?' I asked myself. "So, do you need anything? I could get you one of those robe things from Aro." he concluded.

"No, it's all good. It's just a pair of jeans. I'd rather have people see me with a wet spot than a ridiculous costume that makes me look like I'm from Harry Potter."

But do you know what was strange? I could imagine what Demetri would say if he were in Felix's position at that moment, and I did imagine it. Something along the lines of, "So, do you want any help? I could personally take your pants off and wash them for you.", which would be sweet if it were my shoes or something, but no matter how polite he seems, he shows me another side of him. The perverted side.

I heard footsteps and assumed Felix walked away as I resumed the dreadful task of drying my jeans all the while thinking about what Demetri would be doing if he were in here.


	2. Cullens' and Compromising

I walked back to my seat, pants looking the driest I could get them to look. It was a tedious errand, but I managed to make it work somewhat well.

And the thoughts I was having about Demetri? All gone. Nowhere to be found. That is, until I saw him. He had the stupidest expression on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You wouldn't believe how nasty this stuff is," he said, bright crimson eyes locked on mine.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't believe how hard it is to wash out of jeans," I said, but felt sorry I said it right as it came out of my mouth. Now that gave Demetri an excuse to look down there. Real smooth, Jane.

"I would've helped you, but somehow I didn't think you'd like the idea," he said and kept looking.

"You would've been too busy trying to get my top off to help," I said, scowling. He was _still_ looking down there.

I lifted his chin up to look me in the eyes and said, "Eyes up here," drawing an air circle around my face. He ignored the gesture and commented on my previous statement. At least he didn't move his head from the position I put it in.

"Oh, Jane, I'm hurt," he said, mocking puppy dog eyes. Somehow I can't imagine a red-eyed puppy, though. "You know how polite I try to be. First I'd clean your pants, then operation top would begin," he said smiling. At least his eyes were still on mine.

But I couldn't stand it. The perverted comments were all too much. A sudden hatred filled my veins and I had a _lot_ of it to make up for the blood that was supposed to be there.

"You know, sometimes I wish I were on the Cullen's side, just so I could be on the opposite side of you!" I shrieked. I only wish I would've said it quieter, because I'm pretty sure the ancients heard and I would get a huge scolding when we got back.

"Ow, that one _really_ hurt me, Jane," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning toward the window seat. Luckily, he seemed so determined to make me apologize that he didn't say a word to me on the rest of the plane ride. He struck a few loud conversations with Renata, since she was behind him, but didn't say anything to me. I was quite ecstatic actually. It was high time he stopped talking to me.

I can't say I was too surprised that Demetri still wasn't talking to me when we got off the plane, but for some reason I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me like a tsunami. It was so out of character for him not to be talking to me for this long. Could I really have hurt his feelings that much? I was only joking, after all.

I would never join _their_ side, not even if some force beyond my reach made me. They were just that repulsive. How could they be on the same side as werewolves? True, they weren't the actual ones I helped to fight off, they weren't children of the moon. They were shape shifters, but still my question remains intact.

After not being able to stand the awkward silence any longer, I decided to do something. If Demetri could be out of character, I could too. It take two to tango, or in this case, apologize.

"Hey Demetri, I'm sorry. About what I said. On the plane. About the Cullens'. And me. Joining them." Could I be anymore of a dork? I managed to turn one sentence into five short ones. Apologizing, like sarcasm, is not my strong point.

I saw a huge, toothy (or would it be fangy?) grin display on his face. His crimson eyes seemed to light up (would that make pink?)as well when he said, "Is the girl infamously known for not apologizing, saying sorry? To me?" Boy, was he pushing his luck.

"Take it or leave it. I don't need your criticism, just your acceptance. It's not the same without you." Did I really just say that? I'd better clarify before he gets the wrong idea. "I mean without your big mouth. No that's not right, I mean, well… you better know what I mean because I have no idea what I'm saying anymore and I'm just gonna stop now…" I mumbled weakly. Apologizing plus Demetri plus myself cannot have a good solution on the other side of the equal sign.

"Whoa, whoa, don't hurt yourself. I know this whole apologizing stuff is not your thing, but I get what you're saying. You would be lost without me," he said.

I guessed it would be better to go along with it. "Yeah, exactly," I said, hoping he knew I was trying to be sarcastic. He looked surprised, so I guessed he didn't get it. "Ever heard of sarcasm?"

He began laughing so hard I thought I was going to have to give him CPR. Oh no, what the heck was I thinking?! Mouth to mouth? Vampires don't even need to breathe! "you… sarcasm… wow." he mumbled out in sputtered jumbles.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not the best at sarcasm, but you don't need to laugh at me. You're hurting my feelings," I said, pouting. I probably sounded like a little kid, but it had the effect I wanted, at least.

"Aw, come on, I didn't mean it like that," he said. He actually looked genuinely sorry. "Come on, don't be mad at me, Janey." I couldn't help it I started giggling. What a name!

"How about we make a truce, you never call me that again and I'll…"

"Never try to kill me again," he finished for me.

"Do you know how hard it is to restrain from killing you? How about you never try to get me to do anything sexual with you like you always are, and I'll not kill you," I said.

"Okay, then I get to call you Janey."

"No, you don't."

"Janey!" he screamed to the whole airport.

"Stop it!" I hush-screamed.

"Janey," he yelled louder.

"Grrr… what do you want from me?" I asked. Anything to get him to stop.

"Hmm… I get to teach you how to be sarcastic," he said after what seemed to be an internal argument between his good and bad angels on both shoulders.

"That's it? Okay, you got yourself a deal," I said.

I held my hand out for him to shake on it and as we did I felt a small tingle where his fingers touched upon my palm.

"If either of us wants to quit out, though, the other's conditions are not applicable from thence forth," he said. I agreed and that was when our truce began.


	3. Singing and Sarcasm

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My internet stopped working for a while back and then I just got plain writer's block. Enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated (and wanted)! Criticism also welcome. Reviews motivate me and criticism makes for better writing, so crack at it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff so deal.

* * *

Some people get that the best way for me to learn is to tempt me into it. Unfortunately, though I didn't know it at that point in time, Demetri was one of those people.

The Volturi clan arrived back at Volterra, Italy (see any resemblance in the name?) And I ran into my room to grab my ipod. After eleven hours of wishing I had brought it on the plane with me, I figured I should make it up to myself by listening to it until my ear drums couldn't take anymore and the battery died. I put my ear buds in and drifted away with the song that was already playing, finding myself hum along with the tune of Thunder by Boys Like Girls.

After a few moments of lying on my floor (after all, I didn't have a bed), I realized I couldn't navigate as well as I would have liked to and found the sticky coke all over my jeans and t-shirt. I closed my eyes in disgust and decided to take a shower. I picked out a brown polka dotted shirt (which I secretly loved because Demetri had complimented me in it), another pair of jeans, some clean underwear, a pair of mismatched socks, and a new bra. I quickly darted to the house/castle's bathroom. There was only one bathroom in the entire building, designed especially for us vampires. The toilet was only there for decorative purposes and for the few humans who worked here.

When I got to the bathroom, lo and behold, it was empty. I slipped the door closed and stripped down to my birthday suit, throwing my dirty clothes down the laundry chute in the bathroom. Yeah, I know it's weird we have a laundry chute in the bathroom, but you'll have to deal with it. I turned the water on in the shower and put my bare foot in it to make sure it wasn't too hot. For a girl cold as ice, that was pretty easy to do. Finding the water a comfortable temperature, I hopped in, the water drenching my short, boyish hair. The song I was singing just minutes before popped back in my brain and begged permission to come out my mouth. I allowed it. Soon I was singing an off-pitch version of Thunder that my high pitched voice couldn't match with the singer's bass version of it.

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my Summer. Do you know your unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, I said. Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love anoth-" I was cut off by a squeaky sound, kind of like a door hinge.

"Hello?" I called. A few seconds later, the squeaky sound came back again. They must have been closing the door. I'll bet I forgot to lock it again and Gianna had to go. With no trace of worry found on my face, I continued my off-key song that Simon Cowell would call "the worst thing I have ever heard," or, "absolutely dreadful". (Yes, I watch human shows. You got a problem with it?)

After fifteen minutes of lathering, rinsing, and singing, I turned off the water and grabbed the towel to dry myself off. The water on the tips of my hair dripped to the floor as I dried my body. After wrapping the towel around my body, I decided to blow dry my hair. I didn't know why because of such short hair, I usually felt no need to, but something made me want to feel pampered. I could hear a sharp exhale from just outside the door as the loud whirring of the blow drier started in my ear. Dismissing the small sound, I flipped my hair over my head and aimed the machine towards the drenched hair. The high heat felt uncomfortable against my neck. I gave up quickly.

No longer sticky, hair dry and no longer dripping, I was ready to put my clothes on. I looked around the small space, but they were nowhere to be found. I panicked and made another quick search, even looking in the _toilet_. No clothes turned up. I knew I had picked out clothes because I remember I picked out the shirt that Demetri had said I looked good in a few weeks ago.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. Where were those stupid clothes? At the exclamation made, I could hear muffled laughter from the door. "What did you _do_?!" I screamed at the only possible conclusion. Demetri, of course.

"I liked your rendition of Thunder, Jane," he said. "It sounded like a mix between a rhinoceros dying and a lizard hurling."

"Yeah, I know, now give me my freaking clothes back!" I shrieked. If I were him, I would run far, far away from me in fear of what I would do.

"Oooh, what's this pink lacy thing?" he called and I heard another set of laughing lungs out there with him. Ones that I would recognize from anywhere after growing up with almost an identical pair.

"That's called a bra, you immature idiot! Alec! You give me my clothes right now! Demetri, you shut up before I beat the snot out of you!"

"But all the bras I've seen are much bigger than this," he murmured between boyish giggle-like noises.

"I'm sure you have," I murmured quietly. Being a vampire, he caught it quickly.

"You got that right," he said. I swear I would've killed him if I had not been trapped in the bathroom based on the simple fact I had no clothes. But then a again, I did make a deal. And I'm not one to go back on my word. I briefly considered going down the laundry chute to get my dirty clothes until Demetri said, "But what do you say we make a deal?"

"Oh God, please no more deals. I just told myself I was going to kill you if I were in better circumstances, until I realized I made a _deal_ about that." I didn't tell him the part about the laundry chute. I felt no need to.

"This is an easy deal," he said. "All you have to do is say that I'm awesome. Sarcastically that is. I know I'm not the nicest person to you, but this had to be done in order to commence in your sarcasm lessons you agreed to do. But you have to do it perfectly. No mess ups."

Twenty minutes later, I found that when he said 'no mess ups,' he wasn't kidding. Alec had long since left, finding it boring and saying, "It would be more fun if I just found some old bickering married couple." Frankly, I took it as a compliment. But Demetri still wouldn't let me get my clothes back.

"Come on, Demetri. I had it that time."

"No, you didn't. Sarcasm is the dark side of humor. You need to be more like the vampire you are."

"Nobody tells me I don't know how to be a vampire," I growled.

"Then let's hear you say it!"

"Demetri, you are SOOO awesome," I mustered out, to the best of my ability. To my surprise he started clapping.

"Brava," he said, using the female version of bravo. "You can have your clothes now." I opened the door a crack to see his head turned the other way and my clothes in his hand which was near the crack in the door.

"I have a towel on, you know. You don't have to close your eyes and turn your head," I said, taking the clothes from his hand and shutting the door again.

"I know, but I promised myself I would be nicer to you."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked while stepping into my underwear and hooking the strap on my bra.

"Because I really am trying to be a good person."

The next words came out a little muffled because I was pulling my shirt over my head while saying them. I knew they sounded like, "Putt ooh ah uh guid purse in," but what I really meant to say was, "But, you are a good person."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," he said from the outside of the door.

"Never mind." I slipped my legs through the wholes in my pants while I said this.

"Okay..."

"Why are you still here?" I asked, out of the blue. My zipper made a scratchy noise after I said this.

"Well, I owe you, at the least, an apology."

"So why don't you apologize right now?" I asked while I sat down on the side of the tub and pulled the mismatched socks onto my feet.

"Because that would be inconsiderate of me."

"Since when have you cared about being inconsiderate towards me?" I asked. I had finished putting on my clothes, but I wasn't sure I was quite ready to come out.

"Since I realized that..." he paused briefly as if he made a mistake or told me too much, trying to find a good way to fix it. "I treated you unfair," he finally finished.

"Demetri, don't change just because I want you to. You should have somebody who you don't always have to act all proper around."

"And you're offering to be that person?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'd be glad to," I said, a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"See, that whole thing about taking your clothes showed nothing! You're still really bad at sarcasm!"

"That wasn't sarcasm, Demetri."

"Oh."

Feeling brave, I opened the door, the smile still plastered on my face.

As we walked down the hall towards the game room I'm sure the whole building could hear what we said.

"You know, that bra looks bigger on you than off. I'll bet you stuffed it once you were done getting your clothes on," he said.

"And I'll bet you stuff your pants, huh?" I asked while smiling even wider.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! It'll take me longer to write if I don't get many reviews. You know you wanna see what happens next. Don't deny yourself that and review! Or at least criticize.

* * *


	4. Sparkles and Sanity

A/N: I'm a dumbass. Sorry, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

The garden was withered and ugly, covered by the frost that came with winter. The previous tenants of this garden had been harvested and replaced by crops that were supposed to grow in this harsh season, but we all knew there was no use in crops.

What were they for? To plump the humans? To be used as decorations to make people think we weren't bloodthirsty savages?

I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want this to happen. What if I had lived to be a ripe old age and just died instead? What if I wasn't born _special_?

I could still remember the taste of fresh-grown vegetables that my mom used to grow in her garden. I remember how I used to cringe at seeing vegetables on my plate when I was little. But as I grew older, I grew to like them more. And now… now they tasted even worse than I ever thought they could. _Everything_ tasted bad now. Well, almost everything.

"Jane?"

I didn't turn my head, but it was obvious who it was. And I really didn't want to talk to anybody, let alone him.

"Jane, the food's here. Come on, they're in the main hallway."

I remained quiet. I really didn't want to open my mouth because I knew my self-control wasn't exactly the best. I knew I would end up going if I let him talk me into it.

But he didn't even try. I felt the jostle of the swinging bench as he sat down next to me, making it rock back and forth.

I finally managed out a quiet little, "Please go away, Demetri."

He just sat there, looking out into the scenery as I had been doing. But I averted my gaze to look at him instead. His eyes were a deep onyx color and I knew it shouldn't be long before mine looked identical.

"Really, you'd better go. You look starved," I said.

"My brother was nine years older than me. By the time I was seven, he was able to drive. He used to take me to a carnival every December," he said, catching me off guard. "We went on rides and played carnival games in the snow. Won prizes, too."

I looked back at the garden, wondering where that came from.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have family in this living hell," he said. "I keep thinking this is a nightmare, that one day I'll wake up and find out that none of this ever existed outside of my imagination. That I'll wake up and my dad and brother will be just a staircase away. But that would make me naive."

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say to that?

"What do you miss most?" he asked, turning to look at me suddenly.

"I don't know," I said blankly.

"Yes you do," he insisted. "And even if you don't, I know you miss _something_."

I thought a bit and said, "There's always the obvious answers like my parents, my friends, but truthfully I'd have to say Sparkles. Our dog, that is. Alec and I got her for Christmas when we were about six. Kind of an ironic name, isn't it?"

He laughed. He had a nice laugh. "How did you and Alec agree on a name like that?"

"Well, Christmas was over and our mischievous little puppy hadn't been named yet. We were forced to go with our mom to take back some gifts and our dad was supposed to be watching him, but he fell asleep. I had made a paper snowflake with glitter and glue and placed it on the counter to dry, but I left the glitter on the coffee table. That rascal pushed the glitter over and rolled in it. When we came back, we found the crime scene and laughed our asses off at the sight of our little dog sparkling. Then it just seemed appropriate to name her Sparkles."

"I still find it hard to believe that Alec would agree to a name like that."

"Yeah, well it helped that our mom and dad both called her Sparkles and he just found himself going along with it," I said. "A couple years later he tried changing her name to Bullet. That didn't work out too well for him..."

He laughed again. I found myself wishing I were closer to him.

"So are you going to go eat or not?" I asked him abruptly.

"No."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you go?"

"I don't want to."

I laughed at his stubbornness. He sounded just like a little kid.

"What?" he asked, causing me to laugh even harder.

"I have no idea," I said between giggle fits.

The next thing I knew, he was laughing too.

We must've looked idiotic to anybody who came outside. But who really cared anymore?

"You know what I miss?" he asked.

"What?"

"Sanity."

"Yeah, because you were so full of it before, going to a carnival in the snow," I said, practicing my newly acquired sarcasm.

He looked at me and rolled his midnight colored eyes.

I burst out laughing again. He didn't, the moody bastard.

Yet I kept wanting to get closer to him. It was as if we were magnets.

"So... I guess you're going on a hunger strike now?" I asked, wanting to clear the air of the awkwardness.

"I guess so. It seems to me like you're doing the same thing."

"I'm not hungry though," I said. And it was true. I really didn't have that blood craving.

"That's not what your eyes say."

"Yeah? And what else do you think my eyes say? That I want you to cuddle with me or something? As if!" Yeah, I'm not the smoothest person in the world.

"That's exactly what they're saying," he said, pulling me into an embrace.

"Eww, get away from me!" I shrieked, pushing his arms off of me.

"Come on, Jane! You can't keep denying me forever," he said as I backed away.

"Yes I can! And I will!" I said, not really leaving. He was right. Well not about the part that I can't deny him forever because he didn't know just how far I could take things. Especially at things I was good at like denial and stubbornness. He was right about the part where I really wanted to be in his embrace.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!"

"In what universe? Your own?"

I ran into the castle, heading straight to the main hallway where hopefully there were some leftovers. Damn that hunger strike! I was going to eat just to show Demetri how little he meant to me. And I wasn't going to care if I was being a monster or not.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's different- I gave up being perverted and sarcastic sometime between now and when I posted the last chapter- but the question is, is it a good different or a bad one? Will you review and tell me, please?

I'll try to continue the sarcasm lessons next chapter. Right now they need a break.


End file.
